1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair vacuum structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair vacuum apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct cut hair into an associated receptacle container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has heretofore utilized hair cutting structure in association with a vacuum arrangement as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,870 to Otto, wherein a vacuum inlet port is arranged for communication with scissors to direct hair into a vacuum chamber, in a manner as similarly, set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,788 to Hunts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,526 and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,984 are further examples of hair cutter vacuum apparatus.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a compact convenient structure readily arranged for mounting to a hair clipper assembly to direct cut hair into a receptacle container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.